


Let's Start Trying (BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [12]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Smut, talks of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: original request (from Oh_Ariadne):Ok I love Sackler and I think everything was leading up to him having a kid but the series stopped. So I would love to see a breeding kink with him, and I also would really love if his pecs got a littler worship and love! Especially the lil scar in the middle. I would really like it if this one was a bit fluffy too? Like I want them to have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Let's Start Trying (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_Ariadne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Ariadne/gifts).



> thank you so much for the request, my dear! i hope you like this blurb :)
> 
> **MY WRITING REQUESTS ARE OPEN! PLEASE LOOK AT THE INFORMATIONAL POST ON MY PAGE BEFORE SUBMITTING ANYTHING!!**

Adam’s knee was bouncing as you pulled the car into the parking garage, busting at the seams with adrenaline, excitement, and arousal. 

You’d finally come around on wanting to try for a baby and Sackler couldn’t be more thrilled to start this process with you. The two of you had been dating for three years now and everything was going really, really well. 

In fact, if you got pregnant, Adam was going to buy a ring and put it on your finger. He’s known for a long time that he’s wanted to get married to you, but he’s been waiting for the right moment. What better moment than when you were pregnant with his child?

His eyes clenched shut and his body tensed for a moment as he tried to stave off the painfully hard erection that had formed in his pants on the drive back to the apartment.

You were almost completely oblivious to his arousal as you put the car in park and got out, making your way towards the elevators. 

Suddenly, he scooped you up and threw you over his shoulder, repeatedly pressing the elevator button as if it were life-or-death. 

When you two got up to your apartment, Adam all but broke the door down before rushing to the bedroom, throwing you down onto the bed. He immediately stripped from the waist down before jumping on top of you, crashing his lips onto yours.

You moaned into the kiss and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, pulling him further into the kiss, which made him moan.  
He pulled away after a few moments, panting. 

“Fuck, I want to put a baby in you, so fucking excited.”

His hips were relentlessly rutting against your inner thigh and you could feel how hard he was already.

Your fingers wrapped in his hair and tugged, forcing an animalistic growl to escape from his lips. 

“That’s what this is all about? Jesus Adam…”

He chuckled as he leaned down and began nibbling at your neck.

“You still want to try, right?”

As soon as you nodded, he was ripping your clothes off until you were completely bare underneath of him. He sat back up on his haunches and furiously jerked himself off above you.

“Every time I think, fuck, t-think about you all big and round, I get so fucking hard.”

Your insides clench at his words. “Shit…”

“Wanna put a baby in you, my baby.”  
His hand sped up on his length.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, stuff my cum so deep in you that I get you fucking pregnant.”

You groaned and writhed beneath him, rubbing your thighs together.  
“Oh god, Adam…”

He bent back over and nibbled at your earlobe while his head rubbed against you, swiping through your folds and collecting some of the wetness that had gathered there before lining up with your entrance.

Before he pushed in, you quickly pulled him down until his ear was level with your lips.

“Put your baby in my belly, Adam.”

His hips thrusted forward immediately, filling you up with one stroke, not even allowing you time to adjust before he started fucking you. He held right behind your knees and pushed your thighs back, opening you up further, making you gasp and Adam grunt.

“Oh fuck, Adam...f-fuck!”

“God, fuckin’ pussy’s so fuckin’ tight, always so goddamn tight for me.”

Your back arched as he pushed your thighs closer and closer to your shoulders with each punishing thrust. 

“Squeezing me so good, gonna pull the fucking cum right outta my cock. Fuck, Y/N, I want you pregnant so badly.”

“M-Me too, baby, me too.”  
You pulled him down until his face was buried in your neck.  
“C’mon, give it to me, fuck a baby into me.”

He growled into your skin and his hips sped up, roughly pounding into you as he nears climax. 

“Fuck, I’m close, so fucking close. You have to cum for me, Y/N, cum for me!”

His hand creeped down in between your bodies and his forefinger pressed down on your clit, almost instantly bringing you up to the edge of release.

You cried out, “Oh Adam, I’m gonna cum!” before your limbs froze and your orgasm washed over you. “Fuuuuck!”

Adam’s jaw clenched as your walls contracted and clenched around him, barely staving off his own orgasm while he fucked you through yours.

Soon after you’d calmed down, he was reaching his own climax, hips burying deep inside you before ropes of warm cum coated your walls. He grunted and groaned, rutting his hips through the entire thing, making sure every single drop was inside of you. 

After he was finished, he collapsed on top of you and peppered your neck and cheeks with kisses as he came down from his high.

You ran your hands gently through his hair, making him whimper happily.

Eventually, he rolled off of you and pulled you into his chest, holding you against him.

“I love you, Adam, and I really hope I get pregnant soon.”

He smiled brightly against your shoulder, where his chin was now rested. 

“I love you so fucking much, Y/N, and I can’t wait to have a baby with you.”

You rolled over and ran your hands down his chest, thumb lightly teasing his nipples, which made him grunt softly. 

With a devious smirk on your face, you attached your lips to his chest, making sure to cover his pecs with kisses and nibbles while your thumbs rolled and pinched his nipples. 

He was hard again after only a few minutes of your assault, hips rolling against you. You continued to worship his chest until he grabbed your hair and pulled you away.

“You’re gonna get yourself in trouble pretty soon, little one.”

You smirked and licked your lips.

“Bring it on, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
